


Child Of Mine

by HellbellFirera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Armitage Hux & Phasma Friendship, Emperor Armitage Hux, Emperor Armitage Hux II, Everyone Needs A Hug, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Dopheld Mitaka, Past Character Death, Post Mpreg, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellbellFirera/pseuds/HellbellFirera
Summary: After Emperor Hux’s death, his son is forced to grow up in a cold palace with a grieving father who refuses to speak of his soulmate. Can the two reconnect before it’s too late?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Child Of Mine

“Phas, does Father hate me?” the small redheaded child asked, his tone casual but his eyes serious as he practiced his fencing manoeuvers. He was slim for his age but strong and toned thanks to his daily training, the spitting image of Emperor Hux.

"Why would you think that?" Captain Phasma asked, gently tapping his leg with her training sword to correct his position. She’d always enjoyed her sparring sessions with Hux throughout their time on ships and had jumped at the chance to train Hux’s son. She’d taken particular joy in training him in the activities that Hux had preferred, guiding him towards fencing, shooting and hand-to-hand combat.

"He never spends time with me and he glares at me when I see him." the boy explained, working his way through another set of movements, “I try my best to be good, so I don’t know what I’ve done wrong. If only he’d tell me, then maybe I could be better.”

“You don’t need to try and improve, you’re fine as you are.” she replied, thinking over her words carefully before she spoke, "You remind him of your Mother, he finds that difficult, but he doesn't hate you. He’s proud of you, he wouldn’t have arranged the best education in the galaxy if he didn’t want you to thrive."

"I’m his heir, I suppose he has to make sure I’m educated.” he shrugged slightly, letting the wooden sword drop and rest against the ground, “Why doesn't he talk about Mother? If he loved him so much-"

"He still feels immense pain, it's been years but as I understand it, the loss in the force continues to cause ripples." she sighed, leading him out of their sparring arena and over to a nearby bench, “Your parents were soulmates and your Father... he’s been broken since your Mother’s death. The thunder and rain that we get when he’s on-planet are his doing, his emotions bleed out and influence the environment.”

“Will you tell me about Mother? Father hasn’t spoken to me since the last time I asked and Mitaka won’t tell me anything. I just want to know what he was like.”

“Hux was... he was everything the obituaries say about him. Strong, strategic, brutal... His own father, your grandfather, was cruel to him in his youth and he always wanted a family of his own to raise properly, with love and care. Of all the things our Emperor craved in this galaxy, a child was what he wanted most of all. He would have adored you. Somewhere, he’s watching you with pride, have no doubt about that.”

“Would there be any holos of him? Anything more... relaxed?”

“Has your Father not shown you Hux’s study? I believe most of his possessions are kept there now.”

The boy shook his head, “I’m not allowed to go anywhere near the Emperor’s rooms. I’ve only seen the paintings kept behind drapes and an official speech or two.”

She frowned at his words, “Then we’ll go there now. It’s not right that you don’t get the chance to know your Mother. Hux would have wanted you to have everything of his.”

-

_“You have to move forward, Ren. It’s been almost a decade.”_

“I can’t, not without you. I just need to try a little more and I’ll be able to bring you back. Death is nothing compared to my powers, they’re growing stronger every day.”

_“By fixating on me and burying yourself with your duties, you are missing our son’s childhood. He doesn’t know either of us, don’t let him have a youth like ours, filled with isolation and pain.”_

“Now you’re just my guilt talking.”

_“I’m dead, Ren. All I am now is a figment of your imagination, but I’m right. You’re pushing our boy away and each day the divide grows. Fix it now, before it’s too late.”_

“You’re always right.” the Supreme Leader sighed, ending his meditation and opening his eyes. He knew his soulmate couldn’t be a force ghost, but Hux’s voice and advice had accompanied him all these years. Every strategic move to grow the Empire or maintain order was whispered to him in his dreams by the voice of his beloved.

He got to his feet and shrugged on his cloak, heading out of the room he’d converted for meditation and towards the sparring arena where he knew the boy would be with Phasma. Hux’s friends and former colleagues had taken the child on without needing instruction from Ren, and he trusted that they acted in his best interests as Hux would have wanted.

When he found the space empty, he frowned and reached out into the force, alarm rising inside him when he realised that they were in Hux’s wing, the only place in the palace he’d insisted be off-limits. The thought of anyone touching Hux’s things sent rage pulsing through him, he’d locked them away to keep them safe and now the boy - _the one who taunted him with Hux’s face at every opportunity_ \- was rifling through his beloved’s possessions.

He stormed through the corridors, forcing terrified staff to move for him or risk being thrown aside with his powers. He’d destroy anyone who dared enter Hux’s space, whether they were of his blood or not. He didn’t even set foot in there, Hux’s things were too precious to be placed at risk of his temper.

-

“He insisted the chair didn’t look right without his greatcoat on the back.” Phasma murmured with a fond smile, watching the boy run his fingers over the black gaberwool coat with the stripes of a General on its sleeves, “He spent so long in the miliary that matters of trade and domestic issues were something of a learning curve at first. He trained as an engineer originally, it was him that built the Supreme Leader’s Silencer.”

“I didn’t know that.” the redhead admitted, taking a cautious seat at the large desk and glancing around the room. There were boxes and racks of clothes that clearly didn’t belong in the space, but he could imagine the Emperor working comfortably with the large windows overlooking the palace gardens.

He carefully opened the top drawer on the right side and was surprised to find rows and rows of holos packed inside. He picked one at random and slotted it into the desk’s holoprojector, curious to know what was so important to be kept in the Emperor’s top drawer.

“ _Ren, will you put that thing away?_ ” Hux’s imperial tones echoed through the room as the blue-tinged holo came to life, “ _It’s not even visible yet!_ ”

“ _I want to record every bit of this._ ” Kylo Ren’s chuckle could be heard as the holocam was moved to show the two of them stood in front of a mirror, “ _You’re going to hate it when your feet swell and you’re stuck in bed, and I’ll show you these holos to remind you how happy you were when we found out._ ”

“ _No matter how awful I feel at the time, I’ll always know that this is worth it._ ” the Emperor replied, leaning back into his husband and holding their hands over his flat stomach, “ _Can you believe it? Us, parents?_ ”

“ _The best parents in the galaxy._ ” Ren placed a kiss on Hux’s neck before the holo cut out.

“These are all of him, of them...” the boy realised, wiping a tear from his cheek and slotting another holo into the machine. Now he’d seen a glimpse of his parents, he wanted to see more. The Kylo Ren on the recording was not the bitter Supreme Leader he’d grown up with.

He was watching his Mother cradle him, his Father proudly sat beside his husband and newborn offspring - when Kylo Ren himself burst into the study with unrestrained fury spinning around him in the force.

-

“How dare you set foot in here!” Kylo roared, the dark inside him delighted as the child cowered under his gaze. The anger drained away when he saw the holo that was still playing and he moved towards it, drawn like a puppet on a string to the vision of beauty that was his beloved Hux. He’d been careful to avoid holos and images of _him_ in the years since his death, not wanting to cause himself further pain, but now he couldn’t look away.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to see...” the child whispered, tears of joy now replaced by tears of fear as his father approached, “I won’t do it again, I swear. Please forgive me, Father.”

“I brought him here. Don’t blame him.” Phasma spoke up, moving to stand behind the Emperor’s chair, ready to defend Hux’s boy if necessary, “He only wanted to know Hux, you can’t punish him for that.”

“I understand.” Kylo murmured, entranced by his soulmate’s smiles and laughter in the holo. They’d been happy, the palace had been filled with hope and sunshine, but he’d allowed that to drain away. His son had been raised in cold and darkness, the opposite of Hux’s wishes, and he’d allowed it. He’d punished their son for his own failings, for allowing Hux to be put in harm’s way and brought down by a single blaster shot when he should have been there to stop it.

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” the Supreme Leader admitted, “You may come here and explore as often as you wish. It is only right that you would be curious.”

He turned away, intent on leaving the room and never returning when he spotted the sealed envelope on one of the shelves. He remembered when he’d been handed one similar by Mitaka, Hux’s dying words to his husband and child noted down at the Emperor’s insistence, and how he’d stashed it away in the study along with the rest of his memories of Hux.

“This is for you... _Armitage_.” he breathed the name, using the force to levitate the letter to the desk where his son sat. He’d insisted they name their son after Hux himself, yet he’d refused to even use the name since his beloved’s death, “After the shot... before he... those were the words he wanted to say to you.”

He nodded to his son and Phasma, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

-

_Armitage,_

_Dear Mitaka has promised to give this to you and I truly hope that he keeps his word._

_Of the 1294 days I’ve known you, you are already my proudest achievement._

_You have a bright future ahead of you, one day you will be the Emperor of the galaxy that your father and I brought peace to. You must remember to be kind and just, to embrace compromise, and to find the light in the darkest of situations._

_I am with you, always._

The boy, Armitage, gently placed the letter down and walked to the window. The rain clouds were slowly clearing, revealing a hint of sunlight beneath. When he closed his eyes, he could almost feel his mother standing beside him.

“I wish I could have known you. It’s not fair that we had hardly any time together, but I promise to do the best I can to protect what you built. I’ll try to make Father happy too, he’s been so sad for so long.”

“Don’t worry about him.” Phasma quietly interjected from her place beside the door, “Coming in here, seeing the holo, it’s reminded him what’s important and what he’s been missing. He won’t make the same mistake again, we won’t let him.”

“I’d like the drapes removed from the paintings around the palace, I don’t want Mother to be hidden away any longer.” the boy decided, a new rod of steel seemingly running through him as he turned to face her, “And I want to have meals with Father. Will you help me arrange it, Phas?”

She carefully lowered herself to one knee, “As I did for Hux when he was barely a Captain, I pledge my fealty to you, Armitage Hux II. Long may you reign when the role of Emperor becomes yours.”

“You’re still not going to let me win during training though, are you?”

“Dream on, little Huxling.”

-

_“You did the right thing. It’s not too late for you to bond with him properly and be the father he deserves. You have to make the decision, no one can do it for you, do you continue on this path of pain or do you make a change?”_

“I can’t just leave you behind. Don’t ask that of me.”

_“Never. As if you could be rid of me so easily, Ren. We’re in this together, you and I, always. It’s time for you to raise our son now, to give him enough love for both of us. He’ll need you at his side when he comes of ruling age.”_

“And you? I hate the thought of you being alone.”

_“I’m not alone. I’m here with you and Armitage, waiting for a time when we can be together again. Stop trying to save me from a fate that has been decided and focus on protecting him. Make sure that he becomes the ruler that this galaxy deserves.”_

“I love you.” he whispered, opening his eyes as golden sunlight chased the darkness from his meditation space. He knew he wouldn’t be complete until he was back with Hux, wherever that place was, but until then he’d do his best for their son.

-

A new era was dawning, an age of peace and prosperity for all the galaxy under Emperor Hux II.


End file.
